thegleeprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Theatricality
Theatricality is the fifth episode of the first season of The Glee Program. Guest Mentor: Lea Michele Homework Assignment Winner: Billie Eliminated: Amber Episode Theatricality ROSS AND HINTON ARE TALKING IN THE BOY'S DORM Ross: So what do you think the theme will be this week? Hinton: I absolutely have no idea. Last week they had Dance-ability and the four that they need us to do are Individuality, Vulnerability, and Dance-ability. Now they'll just give us a random one, like Pairability. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROSS: So after four weeks I still haven't gone anywhere with Hinton. I have a huge crush on him but he doesn't seem to return the favor. Ross: They can give a weird one like Solo-ability. Hinton: *laughs* CONFESSIONAL CAM-HINTON: So as you could not tell, I love Ross to bits but I don't show it. I don't think he likes me but who knows. You know, he's a nice, sensitive guy, but I need to focus on the competition. HINTON AND ROSS WALK OUT OF THE ROOM IN THE GIRL'S DORM Emma: *screeches* Sabrina: Uh oh. Emma: Who used my expensive one of a kind, humidity-resisted, all-in-one shampoo and conditioner. AMBER WALKS IN WITH A BATH ROBE AND A TOWEL ON HER HEAD Amber: Hey Emma, what's up? Emma: You bitch! You used my personal shampoo and conditioner. Amber: No why would you say that? Emma: *murmur* bitch. Amber: What was that? A SHAMPOO BOTTLE COMES FROM THE BATHROOM AND HITS AMBER'S STOMACH IN THE WAITING ROOM Samuel: Whoa, what's going on? Hinton: Must be on of those girl things. CONFESSIONAL CAM-HINTON: I'm not one of those stereotypical gay males portrayed in tv. Although some are like that, I'm not... You know. I like hanging out with guys but I do enjoy hanging with girls once in a while. ROBERT COMES IN Samuel: Robert's here! THE GIRLS WALK OUT Robert: So the theme this week you will not be yourselves. You will have to be... Theatrical, for theatricality week. Billie: Yes! CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: This is my chance to improve myself in the competition. Robert: And your homework assignment is... A mash up of "Start Me Up" by The Rolling Stones and "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. Ross: Cool. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROSS: And thus all things must come down. At least according to the law of gravity. I've been doing awesome in this competition but now this is where I fall. Robert: Now as usual pick your lines and choreography and then you will perform for me and a very theatrical star from Glee. Emma: So, let's start. Billie: So the girls will do this line and the boys the line after that. Amber: What about the high note? Sabrina: Maybe me. Emma: No way, I'm doing it. I'm the only one who can reach that high. Sabrina: But I want it. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: Emma was really ticked today when picking lines and we just couldn't agree on anything. CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: So now Emma is really going all devil on us. God, she can't take a joke for anything. Amber: Maybe the girls can wave their hands happily and the boys can lift them up. Ross: Wow. Emma: Aww, Ross, are your male ovaries nervous because the only thing your thinking about is Hinton? Ross: *stays quiet* Sabrina: Emma! Emma: It's the truth anyway. ROSS RUNS OUT AND STARTS CRYING. EVERYBODY CALLS FOR HIM BUT HE YELLS AT THEM TO GO AWAY. Tityana: Emma, you really crossed the line right now. Amber: You are such a bitch, Ross is dying of embarrassment because of you! Emma: Hey, I'm just being honest. Hinton: *scoffs* HINTON WALKS IN THE BOY'S DORM Billie: Wow, you have no respect for other people's personal lives. Someone crushed your feelings once and now you want to destroy everyone else. Emma: Whatever. HINTON APPROACHES ROSS WHO IS HIDING HIS FACE ON A PILLOW. Hinton: Hey, come on man, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, we're all friends, except Emma... Ross: No, I promised myself that I would never ask somebody out! In 4th grade there was this boy who was awesome until somebody told him I liked him. God! I hate rejection! He never spoke to me again and a year later we were enemies, he called me a bitch and bullied me. I didn't want that to happen again. That's why... ROSS SHUTS UP WHEN HINTON KISSES HIM Ross: Um, thanks? Hinton: Your welcome. ROSS AND HINTON WALK OUT OF THE ROOM AND INTO THE WAITING ROOM Billie: Are you okay? Ross: No. I'm excited! HE TAKES HINTON'S HAND AND HOLDS IT Amber: No way! CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: Wow, I so ship Ronton, or Rinton, or Hoss, or Hiss. I don't know what they're called, but I'm happy for them. Emma: Great, a gay couple, we definitely need this. Billie: You know what... Hinton : Billie, it's fine. '-Start Me Up/Living on a Prayer-' CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: So twiddle gay and twiddle gayer are totally staging right now. They're just doing this to get back at me. Puh-lease! I won't let their relationship stop me from my prize. Robert: Now, this guest is maybe the number one most theatrical person in the world. HAND PICKS UP MICROPHONE Robert: And they have also had broadway experience. A HAND GRABS A HUGE CARDBOARD BOX A HAND OPENS THE DOOR AND LEA MICHELE WALKS IN CONTENDERS SCREAM AND SQUEAL AS SHE WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR CONFESSIONAL CAM-PHOENIX: So the guest is Lea Michele and all I'm thinking is " Am I seriously standing in the same room as her?" Robert: And here is Lea Michele who plays the super theatrical Rachel Berry on Glee. Lea: Hey, I am so excited to be here. I am a huge fan already of the Glee Program. So the song is Start Me Up and Living on a Prayer. I hope you guys really show me your theatrical side. Theatricality is super important in performing because you can portray a character who normally aren't. Okay, let's start. Robert: But first, Lea will you give each of them a gift? Lea: Oh right! SHE REACHES IN THE BOX AND THROWS A DIFFERENT COLORED WIG AT EACH OF THE CONTENDERS CONFESSIONAL CAM-SAMUEL: And now she pulls out wigs for us to be more theatrical. Okay... Lea: Now you will definitely show me your theatrical side. Hinton: Alright! ---- All Start me up Start me up Samuel Oh Tommy used to work on the docks Union’s been on strike Amber: He’s down on his luck It’s tough Oh so tough. Phoenix Oh we gotta Hold on, ready or not Sabrina: You live for the fight when that's all that you got All: Start me up We're halfway there Oooh Livin' on a prayer Start me up We'll make it – I swear Oooh Livin' on a prayer Hinton': If you start me up Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got it, you got it Billie I can’t compete with the riders in the other heats Yeah yeah Tityana: I'll make a grown man cry Ross: I'll make a grown man give it a shot All Start me up We're halfway there Oooh Livin' on a prayer Start me up We'll make it – I swear Oooh Livin' on a prayer Emma: Living on a prayer!! Ross Oh we gotta Hinton Hold on, ready or not(Ross:Ready or not) Samuel: You live for the fight Sabrina: when that's all that you got Tityana: Oooooh, We're halfway there Billie: We're halfway there (Emma: Oooh, livin' on a prayer!) Phoenix Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear(Samuel: Make it I swear! ) All Girls Ooooh All Boys: Livin' on a prayer All You got to start me up Lea: Wow amazing. I think I'll start with Tityana. Wow girl you were amazing and I think the wig definitely helped your performance. Sabrina, you let yourself get lost in the song and I think that that is very important, great job! Samuel, you surprised me, like I didn't expect this character you made to come from you. Billie, I loved your performance and I think you are super theatrical even though you don't look like you are. And Ross, you were good but up you need to release the other person inside of you. Robert: Lea, who are you choosing for the winner? Lea: Well this was a hard choice but I am going to pick... CAMERA SHOWS TITYANA, SABRINA, SAMUEL, BILLIE AND ROSS Lea: Billie. Billie: Seriously, no way! CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: Finally, I won a homework assignment. I've been waiting patiently since day one to finally win one of these! Robert: Which means you get a one-on-one mentoring session with Lea Michele and a standout moment in this week's video which is... Lea The obscure "Bloody Mary" by Lady Gaga. CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: Great, now I have nightmares tonight. Robert: The song isn't really scary, it's actually more of a dance song. The concept of the video is students at a school suddenly everybody is changed into a monster. Lea: Each of you will have a costume. Hinton, you are going to be Dracula. Hinton: *hisses* Lea: Ross, you are a werewolf. Ross: Aooohhhh!! CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: F@g... Lea: Phoenix, you are Frankenstein. And Tityana, you are his bride. Tityana: *worried look* Lea: Amber, you are a sea monster, so a lot of fins and sea related stuff. Amber: Sounds fun. Lea: Emma, you are medusa. CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: That so fits that bitch. Lea: Samuel, you are going to be a mummy. Samuel: *smiles* Lea: And Sabrina, you are going to be a zombie. Sabrina: Gross. *laughs* Lea: Billie, you are going to do your best to stay alive but finally ends up dying and becoming a ghost. Billie: Yes! Robert: And since this is a dance song, will have choreography this week. Lea: Good luck guys, bye. '-Choreography with Zach and Brook-' Zach: Welcome everyone. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ZACH: Theatricality week is going to be on par with dancing, and the contenders will have to break out and just dance *mutter* ...and sing. Zach: Okay, so Hinton, Sabrina, and... Um... Amber come over here. You will spin around and Hinton you will pretend to bite Emma's head. CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: I swear if I get Hinton's STDs from him, I will kill him. Billie: Wait, I can't keep up like this. CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: Winning the homework assignment, then doing bad in choreography is just wrong. Zach: Billie, what are you doing?! It's kick, right then step. Billie: I am! I'm just too tired! CONFESSIONAL CAM-ZACH: Billie really lost her temper with me. She couldn't keep up and then suddenly she snapped. Billie: I do not need this, I'll just wing it. CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: I felt so much pressure and I couldn't keep up. BILLIE SHEDS A TEAR IN THE GIRL'S DORM '-Vocals With Nikki-' Nikki: Hey what's up? Amber: Heeeeyyy CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: Theatricality week is going to force the contenders to be theatrical and break out of their boring shells. Phoenix: I'm gonna dance, dance, dance with my hands, hands, hands. Nikki: Your almost there, your not hitting that low note. Phoenix: With my hands, hands... Ugh. Nikki: Oh god. Phoenix: Sorry. CONFESSIONAL CAM-PHOENIX: Wow, seriously. I hate myself, I'm missing up on the singing, something that Glee is all about. Phoenix: With my hands, hands, hands. Nikki: Okay... Sabrina: Oh! I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you do! Nikki: Awesome! '-"Bloody Mary" Video Shoot-' CONTENDERS WALK IN AND SEE THE COSTUMES THEY HAVE TO PUT. Hinton: Oh god! CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROBERT: So the point of this music video is the contenders will arrive at a school at midnight, and suddenly they all turn into monsters. Billie: Wow, I'm super pale. CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: We must have taken like two hours to put on all that powder on my body. I could not breath normally after it. Hinton: So I'm Dracula! Amber: Puh-lease. *laughs* CONFESSIONAL CAM-HINTON: We're not even halfway through the shoot and my fangs are killing my mouth. Erik: Okay first let's have You in front of the locker. Okay Hinton, try to look scary. This is your solo scenes so just act like Dracula while lip-synching. Hinton: I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you do. Robert: Am I the only one noticing that Hinton isn't as confident today as the prior weeks? Nikki: Yeah. Zach: Maybe it has something to do with Ross. Erik: Okay, try to add spice to it, you know? Hinton: Alright. Hands together forgive him before he's dead... Erik: Okay homework winner, let's see what you got. CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: I am definitely redeeming myself with this video. Lea taught me things that are really amazing. '-Lea and Billie One-on-One-' Lea: So what do you do for being theatrical? Billie: I actually have this alter ego that I create during performances named Loca and she is crazy and I love being her. Lea: And you are her during theatrical performances, huh? Well Loca try to become 100% you and belt your heart out during the video. Billie: Awesome. Back to Video Shoot Billie: When you're gone I'll still be Bloody Mary! Erik: Perfect! Robert: Wow, Billie really let herself go. Zach: If only she could do that with her dancing. Erik: Amber, you'll look at the clock then walk sexy toward an innocent student. AMBER DOES HER LINE BUT STOPS HALFWAY Erik: Umm... Cut. Amber: oh sorry. Zach: Why is she looking at Emma? Amber: Um.. Let's do it again. AMBER DOES IT RIGHT Erik: Okay I can work with that. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROBERT: Now the bottom three will be decided heavily on this video and wether or not the contenders were theatrical or not, we'll see. Erik: Rolling... And cue playback please... THE CONTENDERS ENTER THE SCHOOL AND DO THERE REGULAR BUSINESS UNTIL THEY LOOK AT THE CLOCK, WHICH STARTS TICKING THUNDER STRIKES AND AMBER IS A SEA MONSTER AND EMMA IS MEDUSA Amber: Love is just a history that they may prove Emma: And when you're gone I'll tell them my religion's you PHOENIX TURNS INTO FRANKENSTEIN AND TITYANA TRANSFORMS INTO HIS BRIDE Tityana: When Pontius comes to kill the king upon his throne Phoenix I'm ready for their stones. HINTON TURNS INTO A VAMPIRE AND SABRINA TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE Hinton: I'll dance, dance, dance With my hands, hands, hands, Sabrina: Above my head, head, head Like Jesus, said MONSTER CONTENDERS RUN AMOK THE SCHOOL Billie with Contenders I'm gonna dance, dance, dance With my hands, hands, Hands above my head Hands together Forgive him before he's dead Because SAMUEL AS A MUMMY STALKS A RUNNING STUDENT Samuel I won't cry for you I won't crucify the things you do EMMA WHO IS NOW MEDUSA HISSES AT BILLIE Emma: I won't cry for you, see When you're gone I'll still be Emma and Billie Bloody Mary ROSS BREAKS THROUGH A CLASSROOM CHASING STUDENTS AS A WEREWOLF Ross We are not just art for Michelangelo To carve. He can't rewrite the agro of my furied heart. Billie: I'll wait On mountain tops in Paris cold Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule I do not want to die alone THE MONSTERS DANCE IN THE EMPTY GYM WITH BILLIE AGAINST THE WALL, TERRIFIED All Contenders (except Billie): I'll dance, dance, dance With my hands, hands, hands, Above my head, head, head Like Jesus, said BILLIE FINALLY GROWS A PAIR AND STANDS UP AGAINST THE MONSTERS Billie (soulful): I'm gonna dance, dance, dance (Ross: Dance!) With my hands, hands, (Emma: With my hands!) Hands above my head (Sabrina: Oh yeah!) Hands together (Samuel: And!) Forgive him before he's dead Because I won't cry for you (Hinton': I won't cry!) I won't crucify the things you do ('Phoenix': Oh yeah!) I won't cry for you, see ('Amber': You will see!) When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary ('Tityana': Bloody Marrryyyyy!) '''MONSTERS DANCE AGAINST BILLIE'' All: Dum dum da da da da da da da BILLIE LEADS THE MONSTERS, DANCING All Contenders: I won't cry for you (Billie: I'm gonna dance dance dance!) I won't crucify the things you do do do (Billie: With my hands hands hands!) I won't cry for you (Billie:Gaga), see When you're gone (Billie: Gaga) I'll still be Bloody Mary MONSTERS PILE ON TOP OF BILLIE All Whoah Whoah Whoah, Whoah Whoah Whoah, Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah, Whoah Whoah Whoah MONSTERS GET OUT OF THE WAY AND BILLIE IS DEAD, BUT THEN WAKS UP AS A GHOST' Billie: I'll still be bloody mary.... Oh, Liberdad, mi amor Oh, Freedom, my Love Erik: That is a wrap. Billie: That was fun! *laughs* '-Reveal of Bottom Three-' Robert: We're sorry but we have to pick a bottom three for Ryan. This week was theatricality and we thought many of you did splendid so... Sabrina. Sabrina: Yes? Robert: You've improved this week from prior weeks and you really stood out in the video so you are first called back for next week. Sabrina:Thank you so much! CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: They are finally seeing my true colors so all I have to do is keep it up. Robert: We also thoughtSamuel... You've improved a lot this week and you are also on the callback list. Samuel: Awesome. Robert: Hinton, Ross, and Tityana. You are all on the callback list. THOSE CONTENDERS LEAVE AND THE AUDITORIUM IS LEFT WITH AMBER, BILLIE, PHOENIX, AND EMMA Zach: Billie you were disrespectful in choreography and you even walked out. Robert: Emma, you were really mean this week and we needed to take that into account as well as your performance this week. Nikki: Phoenix, you had trouble hitting low notes in the studio, and it wasn't really out of your voice range. Zach: You couldn't concentrate, Amber, in the shoot, you were looking at Emma and kept ignoring Erik. In the show, they will not be patient with you with that. Robert: So, Phoenix, you are going to be doing a last chance performance for Ryan tonight. Phoenix: Okay. Robert: Amber, you as well. Amber: *sheds a tear* Robert: And Billie, while you did walk out of choreography this week... You did redeem yourself in the video, your on the callback list. Billie: *Tears up* CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: I was really lucky today and I hope I can show the judges more of me, but I am grateful that they think I did good. Robert: That means, I'm sorry, Emma you will be doing a last chance performance for Ryan. Emma: *scoffs* Nikki: Let's talk songs. Nikki: Emma, your song is "I Say A Little Prayer" by Dionne Warwick. Emma: Perfect. Nikki: Phoenix your song is "Cough Syrup" by Young The Giant. Phoenix: Okay. Nikki: And Amber, your song is "Don't Rain On My Parade" from the musical: Funny Girl Amber: Alright. Robert: You have two hours until performing. Amber: Okay, thanks guys. '-REHEARSING ROOM (EMMA)-' Emma: The moment I wake up, before I put on my make-up... CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: Okay, now I admit I am creeped out. I know I'm going to give a stellar performance but I don't know if Ryan will like me, because of this stupid song. '-REHEARSING ROOM (PHOENIX)-' Phoenix: To come down. CONFESSIONAL CAM-PHOENIX: I think Tityana passed me her confidence with her kiss, I know I will nail this, but I have a feeling something's going to happen. And it won't be beneficial. '-REHEARSING ROOM (AMBER)-' Amber: On MMMYYYYYYYY!!! CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: Now I have to perform for Ryan again but this time against Emma. great... LAST CHANCE PERFORMANCES FOR RYAN TONIGHT AT 9:00 Ryan: Okay, so who wasn't theatrical this week. Robert: It wasn't a problem with being theatrical, it was for issues. Ryan: Okay. Robert: First we have Phoenix again, because he just can't seem to concentrate. Ryan: Alright bring him in. PHOENIX WALKS IN Phoenix: I'm Phoenix Early and I will be doing... Ryan: Sing. You don't do songs. Phoenix: *laughs* Singing "Cough Syrup" by Young The Giant. ---- Life's too short to even care at all, oh woah oh, I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me woah oh, Oh oh oh oh, A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Oh If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I should have found by now I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down Life's too short to even care at all oh I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart Oh oh oh oh A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I should have found by now I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down Ryan: Excellent, so what's the deal? You've been doing well up until last week and now you're in the bottom this week. Phoenix: I've had a change of heart ever since Tityana's kiss and I guess that's messing me up. Ryan: Okay, so how about stop thinking about her. Entirely, so both she and you can focus on the competition. Phoenix: Okay. Ryan: Okay. *smiles* Robert: Next is Emma and she really was being a bitch to everybody the entire week, also she is starting to fade in the videos. Ryan: Okay. EMMA WALKS IN: Emma: Hi I'm Emma, freaking, Vandom and I will be singing "I Say A Little Prayer" by Dionne Warwick. ---- The moment I wake up Before I put on my make-up I say a little for you While combing my hair now, And wondering what dress to wear now I say a little prayer for you Forever, forever, You'll stay in my heart and I will love you Forever, and ever, We never will part, oh how I love you Together, together, That's how it must be to live without you Would only mean heartbreak for me. I run for the bus dear While riding I think of us dear I say a little prayer for you At work I just take time And all through my coffee break-time I say a little prayer for you Forever, forever, You'll stay in my heart and I will love you Forever, and ever, We never will part, oh how I love you Together, together, That's how it must be to live without you Would only mean heartbreak for me. Ryan: Wow. So I liked it but looks like nobody likes you. Emma: They all can suck it. I don't care about them. Ryan: But why are you being so mean? Emma: Well because that's just me, so deal with it. Ryan:You know, you can stop with the act. Nobody appreciates you because you're trying to be a Santana wannabe just to get the role. I will not put up with attitude young lady so either clean your act or YOU can suck it. EMMA LIFTS HER FACE AND ZACH IS COVERING HIS SMILE Ryan: Goodbye. EMMA WALKS OUT AND KNOCKS OVER THE MICROPHONE Zach: *bursts out laughing* Ryan: I totally saw a Santana in her or a Quinn, she could be a bitchy character. Robert: true. Nikki: But will she be easy to work with? Ryan: ... Robert: Next is Amber, and she had trouble in the video shoot, Erik had to do the most shots with her than anybody else. AMBER WALKS IN AND PICKS UP THE MICROPHONE STAND Amber: I'm Amber Fletcher and I will be singing "Don't Rain On My Parade" from the musical Funny Girl. ---- Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putter Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade! Zach: Oh my god! Amber: Thank you. Ryan: You seem to have a problem with Emma don't you? Amber: I cannot stand her. Ryan: And she's getting your way. Amber: Yeah! Ryan: If you are lucky enough to come back, I want you to outperform her like you did now. Amber: *smiles* thank you. Ryan: Now let's decide somebody's endgame. Ryan: Phoenix, I thought really represented somebody on the show so much. FLASHES TO WAITING ROOM Phoenix: I think he saw my mistake halfway and I definitely couldn't hide it. FLASHES BACK TO LCP ROOM Ryan: Emma, I think could be like a bitch character with a sweet side. Zach: If that's possible. FLASHES BACK TO WAITING ROOM Emma: Who does he think he is? Writer, my ass. FLASHES BACK TO LCP ROOM Ryan: And Amber really rocked that performance. FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM Amber: I really don't want to go home. Seeing my mom, empty handed will break my heart. FLASHES BACK TO LCP ROOM Zach: I think we should do this. Robert: Or this one, that one didn't do that hot. Ryan: I saw two of my characters in two of them but I couldn't see it in this one. Nikki: So are you thinking? Zach: That's just how this competition has to be. Ryan: This one. Robert: Yes. FLASHES TO WAITING ROOM ROBERT WALKS IN Robert: I'm sorry, but the list is up. BOTTOM THREE SAY THEIR GOODBYES CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: I cannot live with myself if Phoenix gets eliminated. Emma's Voice: No way am I leaving. I am going to show everybody that I am much more stellar than all of them. Phoenix's Voice: I will be devastated if I left because of being stupid. Amber's Voice: Now I walk up to what can be the end of my life. *Emma looks at the list* *Phoenix looks at the list* *Amber looks at the list* Emma: That's right Bitch!! Phoenix: *Sighs* Amber: No, no, no, no, no, no *cries* Callback List *Sabrina *Samuel *Hinton *Ross *Tityana *Billie *Phoenix *Emma Not Called Back *Amber AMBER'S EXIT INTERVIEW: This has been an amazing experience. I've met my best friends and I wish I can meet up with them in the future. Well for now I'll just go my own way, and move on from this show. Amber (Contenders): There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through... We'll make it through... ---- NEXT TIME ON THE GLEE PROGRAM Emma: Exactly, finally a decent guest mentor. Tityana: Oh my god! CONFESSIONAL CAM-PHOENIX: This is just something I have to do. Ross: Hinton, just stop! CONFESSIONAL CAM-HITNON: Ross is really irritating me right now. Sabrina: I didn't mean it. Zach: You all sucked. Narrator: And that's what's next on the Glee Program. Category:Episodes